Naurto! Shippuden: The End of Akatsuki!
by Tsubaku-kun
Summary: After watching and reading Naruto! Me and a Narutard made a plot! I made a light novel to go with it! It's all about the pairings. This is a series in FanFics that take place during Naruto:Shippuden. Features the characters and pairings we love. Reviews!
1. Return

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto® God Peoplez! I just hate Kabuto cough-Orochimaru's man whore -cough cough. Warning! Dubtars and Little kiddies and or Bozus should not read! So many freaking' Spoilers! Go! Hinata-Sama! Stay Tuned for Xtras in the book!

* * *

Episode One: Painful Truths! The Return of Uchiha Mikome

Konohanagakure (Hidden Leaf Village)

I wake up to find a hot liquid splatted on my face. It drips down my back. It's pitch black till I light a candle to find myself face to face with Itachi Uchiha. My fiancé!

"What the hell Itachi! Why are you doing this! Where is my mother?!?" I asked.

"Mikome-tachi, Do not worry, she hasn't died. Yet." He told me as he held a blood dipped kunai.

"I'll kill you bastard! I'll kill you!" I screamed before checking on my mom feeling a heart beat.

I picked up my mother on my back and disappeared into thin air. We jumped from roof to roof. My mind was focused on hiding safely at the border. Then a senbom slashed by me. I looked up it was a red moon.

"Shit! The red moon!" I cried as I lay my mom on the ground then sent to a safe haven outside the border's forest.

"Hehehe! I wonder what that jutsu was? What ever! You'll teach it to me after we marry and head for where the shawdows control!" Itachi cried under his breath.

"Itachi! Answer this! What did you do to the clan?!?" I screamed at him ready to fight.

"Oh. Those bastards. I killed them all. Well the ones worth killing." Itachi told me.

"Sauske-sama! No! No! I'll kill you-

"Don't worry your pretty little head. Sasuke wasn't worth my time. He's a waste of life-

"STFU!!! Don't you ever talk about Sasuke-Sama!" I screamed before a shroud of silver chakra surrounded my body.

"Silver Chakra Mikome! I'd heard the rumors but, this will be interesting!"

Then three tails of sliver appeared. I grew stronger and I was ready to fight to the death! Then Itachi used the Sharigan.

"You've called on the sharigan!" I cried to him.

"Yes! A gift you should never have! Or shall." he told me as he jumped into the air.

"I'll kill right you here and now! Sanbuza no Sakura Jutsu!" I yelled him as sakuras twisted and turned around me. Kunai and shuriken dart out of my death tornado.

"The red moon! I must leave for now. My sweet Mikome." He told me before he disapeered.

"Damn!" I yelled at him as blood lept from my mouth to the floor.

I disapeered to find mother laying on the forest floor half dead.

"Mother? M-m-mama?" I asked then at sat there knowing she wasn't gonna make it.

"Oh. Miko-Chan how I love you so. There something I need to tell you. Your father-

"Was Hazuko Mino, a jouninsei shinobi. He was the unwanted Hyuuga offspring. We moved to the Uchiha Property soon after his death. Right?"

"Yes Miko-Chan. That is why we lived here. I must give you this." she let go of her fist and a pink scroll rolled out.

"Scroll?"

In kanji the scroll was labled love . The scroll was sealed by a charm. The love charm that had a picture of buddah in a womanly form. I took the seal and with some string tied it around my neck. May the love mama... papa... and everyone precious to me... Anko... Genji... Iruka... Kakashi... Ayame... Sasuke-Sama... Tsunade-Sensei... Protect Me...

Konohagakure City Square (Present Day)

"It's been a while since I've been to Konoha." I told my students.

"Mikome-sensei are you sure this anything to do with our surprise mission." My student Hotaru Nezu, a genin, whois training for the chunin exams told me.

"Sensei! Are you sure we should be taking missons since you just became Shodaime Sakage!" Yuki told me.

"Don't worry about that. Children there's something serious I must tell you-

"Sensei! Is it about our misson?" Yuki asked.

"Be quiet and I'll tell you. This new misson might A rank or S rank. Godaime Hokage hasn't decided yet. Though remember children no matter what you musint give up." I told them.

"Well why don't we eat?" Naru asked me.

"Wait I know this great place. Follow me!" I told them as I ran at full speed.

"Wait Sensei! Wait!" Naru cried as jumped after me.

"Wait up!" Yuki cired.

"Wait! I got you guys!" Hotaru cried.

There it was in all of it's glory Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Still the same smelly shinobi pit stop. Though the menu had changed and the paint smell gone it still reeked of rotten vegis. Ichiraku hadn't changed my shinobi days at Konoha. Though I miss the pe-

"Iru! Iru no Baka!" I yelled at the man known as Iruka Umino.

" Oh hell b! Hey who called me that!?!" He yelled checking both ways.

" Me! Dumbass (dobe)!" I yelled back at him.

"Miko-Chan! How did you get back Konoha?" he asked me.

"First buy me and my students ramen." I told him sitting down on a chair.

"Students?" He asked.

"Yes. Nezu Hotaru, Fukiyomi Yuki, and Fukiyomi Naru. Oh I also have some news-

Hokage Office

"Sakura-kun, Ever since that run with Uchiha Sauske you can't function right. Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I feel powerless I can't conrtol or do anything. I can't help Naruto or Sai or even Kakashi." Sakura told Tsunade the Hokage.

"Do not worry Sakura. The one who will train you is-

"Me... The Sakuage. I known Tsunade much better than you. For I was her student long ago. Come find me at Ichiraku Ramen Shop." A bunshin look a like I created told her.

"I gotta go Tsunade- Sama!" Sakura yelled.

"You as my former student I thought I taught you better than having bunshins doing your dirty work." Tsunade said writing down something.

"What you writin?" the bunshin asked.

"About the misson. Your team, Team Kakashi and Team Kurenai. You are to find Akatsuki's Lair."

"Akatsuki..." I thought to myself.

"Tsunade...Do you know why I left konoha?" I asked her.

"Well yes for lots of reasons I guess. The Uchiha Massacre and shinobi bickering no?"

"Well sensei part it was true except for the Yondaime and Rin cover-up."

"What-

Ichiraku Ramen Shop

"WHAT! Shodaime Sakuage! Miko-Chan! How I havent heard of this?" Iruka asked.

"Sakuage-Sama! I come to train! Me! Haruno Sakura! Teach me a way to help out with Team Kakashi!" the energetic Sakura yelled.

"Wow! I didn't know pink haired girls could run so fast!" I told her.

"What do you me?" she asked mad at this point.

"You know! Anyway! Waitor! Where the hell is my sake! Whatever! Let'sgo train!" I said a little pissed too.

Training Grounds

"You say you want to help Sai and Naruto of Team Kakashi! No!?!" I yelled. "You may be a skilled medical-nin, yet that isn't good enough! You will have to fight one day so..."

SHOW ME WHAT YA GOT!

"Alright! Sakura cried as she pulled out kunai and did kage no bunshin no jutsu. I dodge all the kunai. I easily dodged her super human blows.

"To slow! Nice! But not good enough!" I yelled at her as she grew tired. I disapeered into thin air.

"Where the hell did she go!?! Sakura yelled looking in every direction then-

"You should not tire yourself out. If you keep this up you'll get killed easily. Enemies will not hesitate to destroy! At this rate you are usless medical-nin" I told her as I stood behind her with a kunai pointing a her thraot and my arms clutched under her underarms.

"No! I will never lose! I will protect all my friends and those precious to me!" Sakura yelled freeing herself from my grasp.

"You have the drive to win! That's why I was hard on you to test your strength. You are a nice person who cares for those around her. I know you will perfect this new rock jutsu"Thank you (arigato) Sensei..." Sakura told me.

"I must teach a new stronger move. This move is as crucial like Chidori or Rasengan! Sakura-kun! Hold this white card for me." I told her as I handed a blank white card. The card to dust. The sign of Earth.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means that will learn the moves that was used to kill Uchiha Obito-

"Uchiha Obito!" she cried.

"Alright let's get started! Now try and make this rock move! Then if you can break into million pieces." I told her.

"Ok!" She said thinking then the rock began to lift itself then- BOOM! It broke off into a million pieces.

"Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"WHAT! sasuke-kun... How do you know him?" Sakura asked.

"Well.. I'm his sister-in-law."

"Sister-in-law?"

"Well when I lived Konoha, I was to marry Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi's fiancee."

"That's right he left for Akatsuki soon after the chunin exams. So where is Sasuke?"

"Well why don't we visit Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Kakashi-kun is here! Alright!"

Meanwhile... Ichiraku Ramen Shop

"Hehehe. So kids why don't we go to the Academy for a visit." Iruka told Naru, Hotaru and Yuki.

"Umino-San. What are going to do there? Are we going to teach them jutsus?"

"No.. but you'll be in my lesson plan."

"Cool!"

Hatake Residence

"Hello! Kakashi-Sensei! You have a visitor." Sakura told him as she entered.

"Welcome... MIKOME!"

"Yes and hi to you too."

"Um... Sakura please step out for a while."

"Okay"

Kakashi bear hugged me saying he was sorry. Why was he doing this she thought to herself. He told her the truth. The truth being Sasuke was long gone he had left to train under Orochimaru. And like Mitarashi Anko his curse mark had lead him there. He would soon be the victim of Orochimaru's immortality jutsu.

"Why... Dear god why Sasuke-Sama?"

"Sasuke saught power... To kill his brother..."

"Dammit Itachi!"

"I'm sorry (gomen-nasai) Miko-Chan..."

"Kakashi-Chama have you seen Anko-Sempai?"

"Um... Mikome lots of things have changed since you left."

"Oh no not her too. Why..."

"Mikome I know this is sudden-

I grabbed Kakashi-Chama and hugged him tight. I could here his heart beat. As tears fell down my face I had a similar memory like this one only I was the hugged one and it was during the time Sasuke was rejected by his father. I already miss Sasu-Sama and Anko-Sempai. My painful past has come to haunt me. Kakashi kissed me on the cheek and I lay there in his arms slowly but surely crying. For a second my heart necklace began to throb. Bump. Babump.

* * *

Okay that was the very first chapter of my Naruto Shippuden Series. I have been watching this show for a long time and I've been reading the manga. Me and my friend are addicted to pairings! (esp. InoShikaTem, SasuNaru, NaruHina, KakaSaku, ItaOro... just kidding! Me and friend wanted to make a fanfiction and manga doujinshi (fan comic) crossover. So I created Mikome. The story reveals the identity of Tobi. Akatsuki Leader-Sama. And the mysterious Member. Mostly SasuNaru, NaruHina, and KakaSaku. Please tell what characters I should add. Gomen! I had to add Yakumo from the fillers. I talk too much. Bye. Bye. Dattebayo! 


	2. Traning

No I don't Naruto. Sadly. Now I must submit my FanFic.

* * *

Episode Two: The Ties That Bond

"Oh! Miko-Chan! It's late. You better leave" Kakashi told her.

"Um, Kakashi-Chama.. Is it alright if I stay... "

"Okay... You look really stressed I'll make the bath for you."

"Oh.. Okay."

Hatake Residence (Bathroom)

"Wow I can't believe she's back. it's really her. I have to tell her-

"Kakashi-Chama." I told him as I walked into the bathroom, towel wrapped around my torso. "Kakashi-Chama! My life has been hard! I was the youngest genin and when I became a chunin I thought no one understood me except you! You is who I have feelings for. When I ran away the only thing I regreted was not telling you that I loved you. " Kakashi-Chama! Yarusei (Take me now)!

Konoha Forest

"Naruto-Kun! No. please. I trying to train." Hinata cried.

"Jaa! Gomen (sorry)! Demo (But)! I can't help myself! Don't blame me! Blame yourself! Sexy!" (a.n- god naruto think of better pick-up lines ) Naruto told Hinata as he kissed her again.

"Naruto-Kun. Remember if my dad or Nii-Chama (Neji) catches us we'll be in deep trouble! Think before you do. Naruto-Kun. Naruto-Kun!!! Are you listening! Stop kissing me already! Hey-" Hinata was interrupted as Naruto pressed her against a tree and kissed on mouth.

"Whoa! Naruto! Upgrade!" Rock Lee cried.

"Kisama (damn you) Naruto! You womanizer!" Neji yelled. (a.n- it was your DESTINY to kill naruto mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

"Oh Shit! Gomen! Hinata!" Naruto yelled running like chicken who got its head chopped off.

"Naruto! You dare kiss Hinata-sama!"

"Neji! Mata (Wait)! Why are you mad at Naruto-Kun when you make out with Tenten all the time? A!"

"Demo (But)! Demo! DEEEEMMMMOOOO!!!!!

The Very Next Morning...

Hatake Residence (Bed)

Naked I laid next to him. The man I love Kakashi. Kakashi is taller than me but the both of us were underdogs all our lives. Kakashi like me lost a father. When I'm with him I feel like he is my everything. May our love last forever.

"Oh my god! Mikome we'll be late for Tsunade's announcment! Hurry up get your clothes on! C'mon! Miko-Chan!"

"Kakashi-Chama! Let's keep this on the hush hush! Okay! Cuz I'll fin' haunt your mind byatch!"

"Okay! Can we go! (dude i really do have a thing for crazy chicks, i mean why can I like the normal ones that will give you breakfest after you do it like sakura) sigh!!!

"Kakashi... Do you love me?" I asked him.

"Well why don't we talk about it some other time. Whoa! Let's go!"

"OK... I guess he doesn't love me... I guess that's why he has all these pictures of Haruno-kun..."

Hokage's Office...

"Alright comrades and shinobi. Listen closely. As I have told you this is an S-Rank misson. To infulltraight the lair of Akatsiki. We have been asked by the Land of Lighining to rescue their kunoichi who has been captured. They won't kill her yet. We must act quickly. We do not need any more blood shed like with Sarutobi Asuma. Rest his soul and his father's. Anyway we must prepare our trip. Gather your weapons and tools." Tsunade told us.

"Tsunade-Sensei! Kakashi and I will transport all of us to our location."

"OK. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Mikome, and Kakashi. We have been given the pleasure of usuing with my permisson Kurama Yakumo."

"Yakumo!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes she is a chunin now." Tsunade told us.

"But why use her?!?" Sakura asked.

"Because-

"She is our secret weapon. Her keke genkai is crucal to the fight against Uchiha Itachi." I told them.

"Go-sama! I will fight!" A more mature looking with longer hair and more elaborat braids with a bit more mesh showing Yakumo told them.

"Yakumo!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Hello Uzumaki-San and Haruno-San and Hyuuga-San." (a.n.-I hate those anime fillers but I loved Yakumo!)

"Anyway. You all have the double misson of finding Mitarashi Anko.

"Anko-Sempai...

"You know that Mitarashi has been missing . We have to find her before Orochimaru does. It is our only hope that another attack on Konoha occurs. After the recent uproar with Danzo and the Elders we are under fire. We may be victim soon."

"Tsunade-Sensei. We will not fail you. Disperse!"

Swoosh! Everyone disppeered into thin air. Mikome went to Iruka's Place.

Umino Residence...

"Iruka. Open up!"

"Miko-chan! Where have you been? The kids-

"Iruka please. I had to take care of some unfinished business."

"You know I think of you as my little sister, so please tell me if you need anything. You know I could-

"No. I know he doesn't love me. He loves her. Haruno Sakura."

"Miko-chan don't worry about it. Well you can stay at my place now. Well let's get some breakfast.

Icihraku Ramen Shop...

"Iruka! Long time no see! Hinata and I were just about to eat here!" Naruto yelled.

"Ohioh! My name is Mino Mikome. I'm also known as Shondaime Sakuage!" I told him

"Sakuage! Cool! I'm gonna the next Hokage! So Iruka how do you know her?"

"Well Mikome, Kakashi, and I grew up together. Mikome is a good friend of mine. Like a little sister." Iruka told Naruto

"Your ramen's here. Naruto and Iruka and... Miko!" Ayame shouted

"Ayame-Chan! I missed you! How's it been!" I asked her

"I'm so happy! I love reunions!" Hinata told everybody.

"Oto-San! I'm taking the day off!" Ayame told him taking her chef hat and apron off.

"Ayame-Chan! So what ya been up to?" I asked her.

"Well, I still work at Ichiraku. Naruto's a regular here and so is Iruka." she told me.

"So, how did you know Ayame?" Naruto asked

"She, Anko-sempai, and I were good friends. Even though Ayame wasn't a shinobi." I replied.

"Whoa! It's late already! Hinata let's go." Naruto told her.

"Those two look in love." I told Ayame.

"Aww. Young Love." Ayame told us.

"Well, Ayame-Chan, it nice seeing again. Well were off." Iruka told Ayame waving bye.

"Good-Bye Ayame-Chan!" I yelled hugging her than walking with Iruka

Traning Grounds...

"Sakura! Your rock handeling has improved greatly in such short time. Now for the three jutsus. ONE! ROCK CLONE JUTSU! TWO! ETERNAL ROCK RAIN! THREE! SANBUGA!"

"Alright! Focus chakra. Rock Clone Jutsu!" Three new Sakuras appeared.

I punched all the clones and rock bits were left. She then did Eternal Rock Rain Jutsu! Blocks of rock came crashing from the sky crushing the earth.

"Alright! Focus Chakra... SANBUGA!" an orb of rock spiraled in her hand. It swirled and swirled. Sakura jumped and dashed right to the tree and Boom!

"Sensei.. I did it! Yay!" Sakura screamed as she fainted on the ground.

"How very strong you are. I see why he loves you. K-k-kakashi-Chama why her?...

(It starts to rain hard on Mikome and Sakura)

City Streets

"Hey! Kurama-San! It's getting wet! Why don't come inside?!?" Sai yelled out breath around Yakumo.

"Well, okay." she said running along side him.

"Um, Kurama-San, you paint?"

"Oh, yeah. My art is-

"Is more than a weapon it's my life."

"How true Sai-kun. Your sweet and cute. And please call me Yakumo-Chan."

"Ah, okay, Yakumo-Chan." He blushed as Yakumo kissed him on the cheeks.

* * *

That was chapter Two I did kinda misspell Hyuga with Hyuuga! Sumimasen! I love Naruto. Please submit reviews!  



	3. Deidara

* * *

Episode Three: Akatsuki The Island of Lost Souls

Iruka's Place

"Wake up!!!" Mikome yelled

"What the f---s up with you! First you come home at the crack of dawn!"

"C'mon! Nii-Chan! Don't be a bitch! Alright! Let's eat some ramen!"

"My treat no?" Iruka asked

"Alright Beef Udon!" Yuki yelled

Ichiraku Ramen Shop

"Ohioh (Mornin')! So what'll it be guys" Ayame asked

"My usual. And the kid's menu." Iruka told Ayame.

"Ayame-Chan. I'll have the celebration bowl." Mikome told.

"So what are you celebrating? Miko-Chan."

"Well being around Nii-Chan, my students, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-Chama, Ayame-Chan, and Sakura-kun. And for the fact I'm leaving for my mission in a few hours. Gomen (sorry) for not telling you. Nii-Chan."

"Oh. Okay! Let's celebrate! Drinks on me!"

Sai's Place

"Ano (um)! Yakumo-Chan! I'll make some breakfast!" Sai told Yakumo as he put an apron on.

"Hey Sai-kun! I love these drawings there so good." Yakumo told him.

"Wow a pretty girl thinks my drawings are good.. I must be the luckiest man in the whole wide world...

"Sai-kun. Do you have a girl-friend?"

" Um, no..." he said looking a flustered

"Good.." she said blushing and twidling her pointer fingers.

"I could- mata (wait) that be dumb." she said still bright red and shaking her head.

"Could what?"

"Be your first girl-friend. Um, silly right."

"No! It's not." he said turning bright red and looking down.

"Well.. It could work." Yakumo said looking up at the clouds

Hinata's Place

(You see Hinata holding a picture of Hinata, Hizashi, her mother and Hanabi when she was a baby)

"Oka-San..." Hinata cried holding the picture.

Flash Back...

"We're sorry sir.. Hyuuga-Hime is dead.." a medical nurse told Hizashi-Sama.

"Oto-San. Where's Oka-San?"

"She's gone now."

"No! I have to find her!" A small hinata cried running arcoss the hospital.

She knew the truth her mother was dead for good. As tears flew down her face.

Present Day

"Oka-san..." Hinata said putting away the picture.

"Hinata! Hey we're gonna be late! Hey why are you crying?"

"Because-" Hinata was interrupted as Naruto kissed her on the lips

"Shh... You're my sunshine Hinata-Chan."

"Oh Naruto-kun!"

"Oh! Don't cry Hinata!"

"I'm just so happy!"

City Border

"Alright! We want this misson to be a complete sucess." Shino told us (a.n. not bad for a first line in the middle of the story bug boy.)

"Naruto-kun! Did you like the dango (dumpling) I made you for breakfast?"

" Hai (yep)! They were good! Kiba! You and Akamaru want some?"

"Ar!" Akamaru yelled as he walked towards Naruto and licked out of his palms

"Sure!" Kiba told him as he grabbed the unlicked dumpling out of his hand.

"Arigato Naruto! Ikitdekemas!" Kiba yelled chowing down some dumpling.

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Wow. Kakashi-Sensei you've fought that many people."

(Not to far behind)

"Sai-kun. Can we hold hands a bit longer?"

"Well s-sure."

"Sai-kun. Do you want to kiss?"

"K-k-k-kissu. Yes."

(Sai and Yakumo lean in and they kiss on the lips for a while...

"Whoa! Way to go Sai!" Naruto yelled.

"Sumi (I apologize)." Sai told her blushing and scratching his nose.

"Don't worry. Sai-kun." Yakumo told him as she kissed on the lips.

"Alright! Kiddies! We all off on a mission! To find Akatsuki! And after that there will be a search party for Mitarashi Anko. Now say your good byes." I yelled at the kids.

"Miko-Chan! Onegai (please)! Come back in one piece!" Iruka told me.

"Nii-Chan. You're always the one who cries." I told him wiping his tears away.

"Sayonara (Bye)! Mina-San (everybody)." I told them jumping into the trees.

Good Bye... Mikome... Iruka said to himself looking into the rising sun.

Forest

"Listen up I need you all to hold hands! We must do this jutsu to save time!" The shinobi nodded as they held hands and Mikome with Kakashi performed the transport jutsu. A cloud of smoke envolped them and they disappeered into nothing. Then they reappeared at the edge the endless forest to reveal a huge boat big enough for all of us.

"I need everyone to do their part so we make to the Akatsuki Island Ground."

"Leader how will we find it?" Hinata asked rowing her part of the boat.

"With a map and your byakugan of course. Hinata conserve as much chakra as you can.

With Orochimaru being as strong as he is we need you to think jonin."

"Alright."

"Sakura-kun! I need you, Naruto, and Hinata to save energy. Why do you think Yakumo, Kakashi, Shino, and Kiba are here? Sai, I think it's best you fight with Kiba and Shino and Yakumo."

"Hai (yes)!" he told her as pushed his part of the boat.

"Allright we must keep quiet..." Kakashi told us.

A few hours later

"Hinata. Turn on your byakugan." I told her.

"Byakugan!" she yelled.

"Do you see anything?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. An island of some sort. It's just one huge mountain." she told us.

"Hinata. Do you sense anyone?" I asked her.

"No. I can't see anything this far." she told me

"Hush... We baording land." Kakashi told us putting hiss finger over his mouth.

Akatsuki Island...

"Were here... The place were souls are lost and the shadows flourish.." I said analzing the top of the mountain.

"We must stay in groups from now on." Kakashi said pointing at the teams.

"Team Kakashi with Mikome-San and Team Kurenai with me. Any questions? (Kakashi pauses scratching his head and looks both ways before talking again.) Well that's it. At sundown we must meet again. If one of you are in trouble or need back up set off this." Kakashi pulled out a red firwork.

"Allright. Let's fight our hardest." Naruto said taking a fire work and putting it in his pocket.

"1, 2, and 3 disperse!" I yelled before everyone disapeering.

West Forest (Akatsuki Island)

We made our way through the forest. Jumping branch to branch till I stopped dead in my tracks. They the stopped on seperate branches.

"What's wrong Captain Mikome?" Sai asked.

"I sense a presence. It's two people." I told them.

"Probably Akatsuki memebers." Naruto said.

"Mina (everyone). Wait here."

I ventured further into the forest. To find a middle sized blond haird man standing next to a creature of some sort.

"Who the f are you! Deidara-Senpai! Who is she! I'll take care of this." the creature told Deadara.

"Tobi! Leave! I'll take care of this now go away. Now! Yeah!" he yelled then standing in a fighting position..

"You want a fight? Yeah!" he said blasting an unamed earth jutsu at me.

I stood there silent dogding all of his blows. I thought of a new stratgy in my head. I should use the Sakura wirl wind attack. If that doesn't affect him I'll use my secret weapon. The Gego Sharigan.

"Zanbuza Sakuras of Death Whirlwind Jutsu!" A jumped into the air and spun. A tornado of sakuras formed around me. I threw millions of kunai and shuriken. Then millions of sakuras turned into darts hitting in every direction.

"Hey watch it bitch! Yeah!" he yelled pulling out sakura darts out of his head.

I looked at him then realized I have to kill him on the inside.

"Gego Sharigan!" I yelled blinking my eyes as they turned gray with red dots.

Deidara's Mind

I have yet to kill this Deidara man. My mind is made up by killing his mind he will die without hesitation." I told myself as I conjered up some chakra then pulled out shurikens. I searched through his inner working finding his weakspot. His emotions. She darted through his mind revealing secrets of his past. Of how he left Iwrakagekure, his parents death, and the joining of Akatsuki. His powers were strong but not enough. I was still searching till I found the nerve. A string that vibrated as the electrons rode through his brain. The nerve was the main center. I pulled out a kunai and a well of poisen of the The First Slug Queen. I thendipped the edge of the kunai in the slug poisen. I carefully stabbed the kunai into the nerve. As the poisen spread I disappeered at out of his mind.

West Forest (Akatsuki Island)

"Bitch! What were you doing just now?!? Yeah!" Deidara yelled with fit.

"Urusai (shut up)! I wouldn't fight if I were you!" I told him standing on the grass like nothing happend.

Deidara tried to use more rock ninjutsu on me. I just dodged and in five miutes the fight was over he lay there bleeding. Just bleeding and cursing.

"Bitch! What the hell did you do to me!?! Yeah!" Deidara yelled shaking.

"You've been poisened by the The first Queen Slug's acid blood." I told him sitting down and picking up grass and throwing or dropping it.

"No fin way! Yeah!" Deidara said as he grabbed his head tight and he coughed a pool of blood.

"Face it. Your days are up blondie. Heh." I said sitting on the ground.

"No! I can't die! Yeah!" Deidara said as his blond hair hit the floor and he turned purple.

"Shut up blondie. Your moving your mouth has made your last few minutes seconds. Too bad when I steal your identity." I told him as I stood up.

"No! Yeah!" Deidara yelled turning plum and losing breath.

I stood up and looked at the sun it began to rise.

"Hey! I got killed by you! Y-y-y-eah." Deidara said before he closed his eyes one last time.

"Deidara..The Saosori underling who still sucks.. It's a shame. People like you give blondes a bad name. Tisk. Tisk." I said staring at the cold dead body of Deidara.

I pulled of his Akatsuki robe and his ring. I would touch the Iwrakagekure headband. I mimicked it though by using my Copy Justu. I ran back tordes the children in Deidara form. I found them waiting on tree branches stratigizing.

"Children let's go!" I yelled at them in Deidara form.

"Akatsuki Member!" Naruto yelled.

"Baka no!" I yelled turning back to me.

"Jaa! Gomen Nasai!" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Let's go!" I yelled as turned back to Deidara and started jumping further and further into the forest.

They followed me and we jumped from forest to forest at the speed of light. I looked at Sakura and she looked back. For a split second.

"What is it Mikome-Sensei?"she said as she jumped another branch.

"Nothing. Sakura-kun." I said turning around wondering about Kakashi-Chama.

* * *

AHH! I spelled so many things wrong! Sumimasen! I hoped you liked it! About Four Chapters Left. Please comment! 


	4. Kazuzu & Hidan

Episode Four: The End Team Kazuzu and Hidan

East Forest (Akatsuki Island)

"Kakashi-Sensei! Where are we head to?" Kiba asked.

"To the bottom of the mountain." Kakashi said jumping to another branch.

"We should prepare a stratgey." Shino said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"Yes I believe that we should fight with the intent to find the Akatsuki one by one." Yakumo said as she clapped her hands to think up something

"Hinata!" Kakashi told her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"We can't have you fight. You must save Mitarashi Anko." Kakashi said jumping onto another branch.

"Yes I understand." Hinata told him as she jumped onto another tree branch.

"Akamaru. What is?" Kiba asked.

"Two Argph! GRR." the dog that had started to learn how to talk, Akamaru, said to us.

"He says that two people are in the area." Kiba translated to us.

"I can see them there under us." Kakashi told us revealing his sharingan.

"Byakugan! There are two Akatsuki members." Hinata said.

East Forest Floor (Akatsuki Island)

"Kazuzu I sense something." The tall buff man by the name of Hidan told his shinobi partner Kazuzu.

"Hidan! We have company!" Kazuzu said as he threw kunais at us.

"You've found us." Kakashi said as he stood tall.

"How dare you! Die!" Hidan said swinging his sythe.

"Hidan! The Grim Reaper of Jashin!" Kakashi said putting his bingo book in his pouch.

(a.n. This fight scene was made during the release of the Team Asuma with Kakashi fight with Hidan and Kazuzu. Asuma is dead though.)

"WTF do you want?! I kill you all right now!" Hidan said as he swung his sythe.

"Kakashi give my a sheild. Now!" Yakumo said she sat on her knees pulling out her paint set.

"Everybody stay with her!" Kakashi said performing an unamed orb sheild that had the kanji for protection.

Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Yakumo were huddled up in the sheild watching the battle go on as planned.

Kakashi jumped and appeared behind Kazuzu. Kazuzu was unaware the whole time till Kakashi had stapped him with Lightning Blade right in the heart of each of his mask demons and his own, thus ending the life Kazuzu. Kazuzu robes were unzipped to reveal a face of human. Hidan mouth dropped open

"You surprised I'm a human?" he said bleeding everywhere then he rolled his eyes back into his head. That was end of the member Kazuzu.

"Now you die Hidan!" Kakashi yelled darting towards him.

"Baka No! I can't die!" Hidan darting towards him.

"Today! That's going to change!" Kakashi yelled darting at him having made a chidori in his hand.

Hidan transformed into a creature that was horrible sight for sore eyes. Kakashi and Hidan darted at each other they ran so fast no one could see a full view off them. Kakashi looked as he was being beaten until he'd make Hidan look that way. Back and forth. The trees were falling down everywhere. Kakashi seemed to be tired and exhausted. Doing the right thing, Team Kurenai jumps into action except Hinata who can't leave do to saving her energy. Yakumo satyed behind and painted a pictured of Hidan dying from a strangle on the neck. Hinata watched as her team mates risked theirs lives for her she started to cry as she remembered.

Flash Back

"Kyaa! I won again Hinata-Sama." A young Neji said as he turned his Byakugan off.

"Wish I could fight like Onii-Chan." She told him turning off her Byakugan off.

"Hinata-Sama! That wasn't good enough! Your the main branch soon to be leader! You can't lose to a branch family!" Hizashi said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and slapped it.

"Oto-San...Why! Did you!" Hinata yelled crying and running to her mothers aid.

"Oka-San." Hinata crying in the knees of her mother's kimono.

"Hinata. Know that you best for protecting others. Remember that my sunshine." Hinata's mother told her as she wipped the tears away thus making Hinata grin.

Eastern Forest Floor

Hinata stood up crying remembeing her mother then a tsunami of water pedaled through the forest the back to the command of Hinata. She left the sheild confident and ready to fight. Then Kakashi stood on the ground with his arms stretched out. He did a double chidori like no other. Both of his hands a streak of lightning.

"Hidan! Double Chidori!!!" Kakashi yelled as he in a speed that of the gods.

"Tripe Death Sythe Strike Jutsu!" Hidan yelled swinging his sythe and slashing Kakashi.

A huge explosion blasted Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kiba back into the shield. Kakashi and Hidan stood there huffing. Hidan coughed up a pile of blood.

"Fin bitch! You made me bleed! I'll kill you!" he told Kakashi as he got up.

"It seems I underestimated the force of my attack." The now bleeding Kakashi said.

"Where the hell's my sythe!" Hidan yelled as he searched both ways for his sythe.

"You want it! Come and get it!" A bruised Hinata said as she got up.

"Bitch I'll kill you!" Hidan said charging at Hinata.

"Water Cyclone Jutsu!" Hinata yelled as spiraling water at Hidan and jumping onto a branch.

"Byakugan." Hinata yelled.

"Hinata what do you see?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei! There's a string connecting from the staff to his heart! Use lightning blade on the sythe." Hinata yelled throwing the sythe to Kakashi.

But Hidan jumped and intersepted it. He went straight for Kakashi. He hit Kakashi for his second time straight. Kakashi was lying on the ground hurt. Till everyone noticed a million sakuras floating around in the air.

"Sakuras? It's not spring yet." Kiba whispered.

"I'm here Kakashi-Chama..." An uninjured me called out to a exhausted Kakashi. "Kakashi it's time for our move! We must use it one the perimeter that he stands on so he won't escape his fate."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" A frantic Sakura and Naruto came running at their sensei then hiding themselves in the sheild along with Sai.

"Hello Now Mikome heal me please." Kakashi told me as I returned all of his body to the normal.

"Kakashi-Chama. Now." I told him as I stuck both arms out and a spark of red and black lightning came from my hands.

Kakashi got up and began to start his chidori. The stood side by side.

"Double Chidori." Kakashi said to Hidan.

"Double Chidorei." I said to Hidan.

"Thousand Bird Duo!" They both said entertwining elbows with each other and running towards Hidan.

Our speed was so fast. We hit Hidan so fast he exploded into a billion piecese. His head lay next to the now broken sythe.

"Damn." Hidan said before dying forever.

"Thank god that's over." Yakumo said packing her paint brushes up.

"We should go to the mountain now." I told them.

All of us reached the montain. It was so tall and the peak was endless.

"Shall we start. Wait! Whatever happens there we must save that girl for the sake Konoha and Sakaurka." I told them looking at everyone of them.

"Allright we're gonna save the girl!" Kiba yelled as he jumped in the air.

We dashed up the mountain as high as we could not looking down so we might not fall. We rushed and rushed till we reached a huge barrier that had kanji "**LOST HOPE**".

"The lair of Akatsuki." Shino said as the sun began set behind him.

"We need to get in there before the rise of the red moon. I have gathered information that tells me that the rings are a power up when the red moon rises every few years. We must use the rings we have collected so far. Deidara. Hidan. Kazuzu. We have collected three rings. We should hide them from the members." I told everybody before putting the ring in my pockect.

"Mikome-San is right. We should prepare a strategy. If we're going to save the girl we should utilize the power of the ring. We are going to use the group method. All of us together fight one opponent. Thus we are able to get the job done." Kakashi said as he took out a bingo book and pen.

Kakashi opened the book to a page of fugitives. A picture of Deidara of Iwrakagekure. He slashed that picture. Then he slashed both the pictures of Hidan and Kazuzu on the next page. He turned to the next page to find pictures of Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi.

"Kakashi-Sensei! So who are we going to fight?" Naruto asked.

"Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi said as he put his bingo book away.

Flash back

"Naruto! I will kill Itachi! If you touch him.. I'll kill you if you do!" An angry Sasuke told Naruto.

Present Day

"Sasuke..." Naruto said clentching his fist.

"Naruto-Kun. Calm down. Your hot headedness can't get the best of you. Now! Ten Mystic Palm Unseal!" I screamed as I used a counter Fuinjutsu on the barrier of the lair.

"It worked!" Sakura cried as she jumped for joy.

* * *

Hello! I'm so happy to be on Chapter 4! YAY!!! Please read my friend Dani-San's FanFic! It's doing better than mine! BYE BYE 


	5. Kisame & Tobi

* * *

Chapter Five: The New and Improved Hinata! The Darkness Unmasked! The Lost Shinobi of Konoha Revealed!Akatsuki Mountain Cave 

"Shhh... Kage no Justu!" I whispered as we entered a dark cave where a group figures were having a conversation.

"Leader. We shall finish reliving the kuoichi of her demon no?" A figure that looked like Tobi said.

"Yes. Tobi. The justu is almost ready to begin." The shadow of the leader told him.

"Leader someone or something is here." A tall shadow told the leader.

"Yes I believe it was the people who murdered Deidara-Senpai, Hidan and Kazuzu." Tobi said to the leader's shadow.

"I'll leave for now. Please take care of this Kisame, Tobi." The leader said before disappeering.

"Let's leave the light shall we." I said to them.

"Now!" Kakashi yelled as everyone surrounded Kisame and Tobi.

"Prayer no Jutsu!" I cried as my hands clapped together and a beam of light enclosing on the room.

A group surrounded Tobi and a group with Kisame. We attacked and attacked nothing worked. Nada.

"Kakashi-Sensei. I have to fight Kisame! Your lightning only makes him stronger. I'll fight him." Hinata told Kakashi.

"No you have to-

"Kakashi-Sensei! Only I can! I have the power to defeat him!" She yelled before taking to the outer part of the cave with Kisame on her heals.

Akatsuki Mountain Cave Top

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled standing in the Hyuuga Clan Fighting Style.

"Baka! You'll die here right now! Tsunami Blade!" Kisame yelled as he tried to strike Hinata with the weapon.

"Tyfloation!" Hinata yelled spinning and refecting back his move.

"Now try this for size! Spiriling Hurrican Jutsu!" Kisame said spinning at me.

"Tyfloation! Water Cyclone Jutsu!" Hinata cried shooting at Kisame.

"Baka! I am the master of all water ninjutsu!" Kisame yelled.

Hinata stood her ground next to kisame and destoryed his chakra valves one by one. Kisame puffed his checks and did a flooding jutsu. Hinata jumped in the air and dodged it.

"Shit! He still has chakra left. I have to use it now." Hinata thought to herself as she concentrated and started making hand signs.

"Ha! Double Tidal Wave Strike Jutsu!" Kisame cried.

"Tyfloa-Ugh!" Hinata screamed as she was beaten to the ground.

"Heh! It worked!" Kisame said as he stood over the huffing and wheezing Hinata.

"Try this! Devil's Taijutsu Kick!" Hinata yelled as she kicked Kisame off of her.

"Bitch!" he said whipping blood from his mouth and putting his blade to use.

"You've made Naruto-kun hurt all these years you'll pay! In the name of The Second Hokage..." Hinata said doing hundreds of hand signs.

"Thousdand Tsunami Strike Jutsu!" she yelled striking a huge series of waves at Kisame.

The massive waves banged and hurled at Kisame. Kisame stood bleeding more and more.

"Bitch!" he cried before using a flooding jutsu.

"Ugh. Tyfloation." Hinata said before blood gushed out of her.

"You bitch! I'll kill you! Dark Water Blade Justu!" He yelled as slashed the weak Hinata now laying on the floor.

Hinata stood up bleeding everywhere. Kisame was blood drenched and angry.

"No. What am I going to do? I'll... run out of chakra soon. Think. Think. Oh yeah a genjutsu. I have just enough chakra to do it." Hinata said to herself.

"Elemental Bind Technique!" Hinata cried.

"WTF!" Kisame cried as rocks tied him down to ground.

"Bitch! What the hell just happened?" Kisame screamed.

"It's the end Hoshigaki Kisame! Your time is up!" Hinata said before returning out of her genjutsu to the real world to find an unconscious Kisame.

Hinata drew a star with a circle around it on Kisame's forehead.

"Farewell! Hand of Fate! Ha!!" Hinata yelled as her taijutsu move caused a giant explosion shaking everything around it.

Akatsuki Mountain Cave

"Kakashi-Sensei what was that!?!" Naruto asked.

"Naruto it was the battle between Hinata and Kisame." Kakashi said.

"What! Kisame! Hinata no!" Naruto yelled more worried than ever.

"Ugh. Cough. Naruto-kun." Hinata said before closing her eyes and falling into the cave.

"Hinata!" Everyone cried.

"Did you?" Naruto asked.

She nodded before pointing at the Akatsuki ring in her pocket.

"She did it! Oh my god even Gai couldn't kill Kisame! Not even Neji." Sakura said in atonishment.

"Naruto. The reason she became this powerful was because of you. She trained and trained. She mastered all Hyuuga Taijutsu and Genjutsu. She had started to train from a sensei in Mizukagekure." Kiba said as he looked at Hinata laying Naruto arms.

"Now she's dying. If only I wasn't such a bother to her." Naruto said looking at her closed eyes and tears falling down his face.

"Everyone step aside. I'll heal her. We must recover chakra and her blood loss." I told them pulling a vile of my own silver chakra onto Hinata's body.

Hinata opened her eyes to see a frantic Naruto huffing.

"N-N-Naruto-kun. Did I change again in your eyes?" She asked as the chakra began to heal her wounds and keep her alive while her chakra reincreased an incredible amount.

"Yes. Hinata your a different person then back then. V-v-very different." Naruto nodded whipping his tears off his face.

"Let Hinata rest. My healing will do the rest. Protection Justu." I said as a pink shield engulfed Hinata while Naruto carried as they prepared to fight Tobi.

"So! Did you forget about little old me!" Tobi said as he tried to attack.

"Baka! Chidorei!" I said ramming into Tobi causing him to bleed evrywhere.

"Bitch!" Tobi screamed.

"Akamaru now!" Kiba told him.

"Quadruple Pirecing Fang!" Akamaru and Kiba yelled crashing at Tobi.

"Ugh. Swirling Tornado Jutsu!" Tobi countered hurting Kiba really bad and making Kiba bleed.

"It's my-

"Shino-kun! We must save our energy. Let's end this. Gego Sharigan!" I cried diving into the depths of Tobi's mind.

"Sharigan!" Naruto yelled.

Tobi's Mind

"It's nothing but a half dead body. There's a mirror where is his emotions should be." I said to myself.

I looked at the simple glass mirror and saw me as I am only with a Konoha headband. Then behind me I saw some thing would scare the living crap out of anybody. The dead still alive. For in the mirror the face of an old comrad of Kakashi's stood behind me.

"U-U-U-Uch-Uhi-Uchiha Obito." I said as my breath slowly lept from my mouth.

I can't believe he is Tobi but how. Then I saw in the mirror there was a blackened slash. No? Then he had a seed inside him. No. No. NO!!!

Akatsuki Mountain Cave

I squatted on my knees shaking and twitching beside Tobi knocked out body. I just sat there and stared.

"Mikome-Sensei! What is wrong?" Yakumo asked.

"Yes. What is wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-Chama. Shhh. Eternal Mind, Body, Soul Release Jutsu!" I said as a tear fell down my face.

A huge silver shrowded Tobi as he glowed and glowed a silver. Then huge dark seed came out of his mouth then his mask fell off to reveal. A badly pale and sick person whom everyone knew. His eyes opened.

"Kaka No Baka." Obito said wheezing.

"Obito..." Kakashi said as his eyes filled with water and Kakashi cleared his eyes so fast that no one would notice.

I then handed him a string of silver so his body could rest. Obito closed his eyes and slept. Kakashi stared watching over him so he may not lose him to death again. Hinata woke herself up and got off of Naruto's back. Kakashi opened his bingo book that showed a page that was titled notes. (-Return of Uchiha Obito-) he wrote with a grin on his face. Kakashi carried the now sleeping Obito further into the cave following everyone else.

"It seems you found our plans!" The leader said as he and his female member shrowded the room in darkness with their very presence.

"Holy Silver Light Jutsu!" I cried as a rain of silver lightning up the room to reveal who the voice was.

"No!" Kakashi yelled.

"WTF!" Kiba cried.

"No F---in Way!" I yelled

"It's.." Naruto said

"Yondaime Hokage-Sama!" Everyone screamed.

"And Rin..." Kakashi said trembling with fear.

* * *

PROMO...

"Naruto-kun. I am your

"Why! Would you leave Konoha!?"

That's All I'm saying this chapter! May Naruto save Anko and Sauske!


	6. Leader & Other

This is Chapter Six! The Juciest of them all! I don't own Naruto or Naruto:Shippuden!

* * *

Chapter Six: The Hidden Face of Sadness... Return to Konoha

"That! Was so very long ago! I now am the leader of Akatsuki. With my lover Rin." A now over hair spiked Yondaime said standing in the now infamous Akatsuki robes.

"Sensei! Why?" Kakashi yelled at the now calm Yondaime.

Whoa... Sakura and Naruto thought to themrselves. Kakashi was a strong and unbeaten by his emotions. The "death of his sensei", "Rin's death", and "Obito's death". The calm and shrewed Kakshi was gone only a piece of him left.

"Kakashi... How It's been so long. I missed you. Not!" Rin said running from the air to Kakashi kunai in hand.

"Kakashi-Chama! Fight dammit!" I said blocking Rin's attack as Kakashi stood there silent.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Wake up!" Naruto said shaking him.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Please resond to us." Sakura said worried more than ever.

"Everyone leave him alone. Kakashi is under a lot of stress." I told them.

"I'll hurt for causing Kakashi-Sensei pain! Kage no Bushin no Jutsu! Great Ball Rasengan!" Naruto cried sending a huge wind binding blast at Yondaime.

"Baka No! I mastered that move years ago! Mega Double Rasengan!" Yondaime screamed sending enourmas tornados at the group of shinobi.

The powerful Rasengan threw everyone in every direction slapping them against the caves insides. I got up making sure everyone was allright. Shino and Sakura and Yakumo along with Sai had been smashed into wall of the cave causing mass bleeding. I healed their wounds as I checked on a badly blood covered Naruto with Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata all cut up. I healed their wounds but as I healed Naruto's wounds he stood up caughing out my silver antidote.

"What the hell was that you put in my wounds?" Naruto asked sitting up looking around to see destruction and his comrads beaten down.

"Why did your body reject the antidote? Wait Naruto lift your shirt up." I told him.

"What! Why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto No Hentai No Baka! Just lift it up allready!" I said as Naruto revealed his seal covered abdomin.

"You have the Kyuubi in you! It makes sense. Let me show you something." I said as I pulled my zipper down exposing a part of my breast. A seal that covered my heart. The mystic palm sealing technique.

"You have a tailed beast inside you." Naruto said.

"I have the Ten Tailed Beast." I said

Naruto's Mind

"Ten Tails! That damn wolf!" Kyuubi said filling with rage. (a.n. sumimasen! I finally gave kyuubi some lines)

"Kyuubi! Why are you so worked up over this Ten Tailed Beast?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto long ago...

Over One Century Ago

"Ten Tailed! Kill Those humans! Now!" Kyuubi yelled

"Kyuubi we shouldn't resort to killing! I know that if we seal ourseleves in human vesels we will be able to survive longer."

"Shut up! You bitch you don't tell me what to do!" Kyuubi yelled furiously.

"Bitch? I'll show you a bitch! Trigram Vemon Curse Bite!" The Ten Tail yelled as she bit into the back of Kyuubi's neck.

A silver swirl like curse jutsu had been put on Kyuubi causing him physical pain if Ten Tails was ever in his presence.

Present Day

"Damn That Wolf. Damn her! Uh!" Kyuubi said growling in pain.

Akatsuki Mountain Cave

"I believe that Yondaime wouldn't do this. He couldn't have. Not even Rin-San." I said standing up and observing the abnormalities of Rin and Yondaime.

"Naruto! Do remember me?" Yondaime asked.

"No! I don't who the hell are you bastard." Naruto said getting up off the ground.

"I am the missing piece of your heart...Your..." Yondaime said pausing his words.

"Uzumaki Arashi! That was your name wasn't it?" I said.

"Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled.

"Uzu-ma-ma-kiii!!!!!" Yondaime screamed grabbing his head and clentching it screaming and screaming with pain.

"Naruto! Kakashi! Make my pain stop! Help me god dammit!" Arashi cried as he began to be taken over by Yondaime.

"Baka No! I have control of your body fool! Anyway! I know that you Naruto, my son! Will help your dear old **Oto-San**.

"Oto-San (dad)?" Naruto said stopping his tracks and disrupting his forming rasengan.

"Yes that's who I am." Yondaime said with a grin on his face.

"You bastard! How dare you call yourself my oto-san!" Naruto said jumping at Yondaime with a kunai. Yondaime then he blocked the attack.

"Naruto-kun! I think somehow Yondaime aka Arashi...Had split into two. One, Uzumaki Arashi, who Kakashi knows as the kind sensei, and Two, Yondaime Hokage-Sama aka The Akatsuki Leader. We must enter his mind and find the evil within." I said stopping Naruto from having any thought to turning him into Kyuubi.

"Okay. I see what your coming from." Naruto said thinking.

"Hold my hand." I told him grabbing his hand.

"Gego Sharigan!

Yondaime's Mind

"Where are we?" Naruto asked confused and perplexed.

"Were in Yondaime's mind." I said.

"Oh." Naruto replied.

"We have entered Uzumaki Arashi's memories."

We see memeories of missons, exams, training and meeting his students. After we see the the last misson with his team complete at the time. We see a purple door with a snake mark. I open the purple door to find it infest with dark brown and purple snake slithering around.

"Snakes!" Naruto said gasping for breath.

"Not just any snakes! Orochimaru's for that matter!" I said as I blasted some of snakes to pieces.

"Orochimaru." Naurto said in shock.

"Look." I said killing off the last snake and noticing a huge glaring shadow appear.

It was two shadows then. One standing tall with long hair holding a another man with spiky haid by the tongue. And saying something like...

"I should have been given the name Yondaime! Not you!" The long haired figure said griping tighter on the person with spiky hair.

"Orochimaru! You are an inhumane existance! You are even worth the title of a shinobi! You freak bastard." The spiky haired man said coughing.

"Not worth shinobi a?" Orochimaru said before using a dark jutsu one him. Hand of Dark Snakes! Pocessing Curse Jutsu!" He then yelled causing the spiky haired man to scream and scream and scream.

A tear rushed down Naruto's face. He lost the chance of having a father and mother because of Orochimaru. Mad with rage Naruto vowed to kill Orochimaru.

Akatsuki Mountain Cave

"Eternal Piercing Silver Light! Curse of Pain Begone!" I said darting at Rin-San and Yondaime. The once eluded Akatsuki leader had been revealed. Uzumaki Arashi and Rin were laying on the floor paralyzed with pain and tiredness.

"Where is Itachi?" I thought to myself as we searched farther and farther through the cave. There was emptiness. And no one of Akatsuki was there, I then slowly picked the body of Nii Yugito off the wall.

"Mikome-Sensei-

"Silver Tear..." I said as a tear of silver turned a swell of silver water surrounding around Nii Yugito and reviving from deathly state.

"Holy mother-

"We should leave now." I said to Naruto holding his hand to transport everyone to Konoha borders.

"Yes. Transport Jutsu!" He said as we dispeered into a cloud of smoke. We then found ourselves at the border of Konohagakure.

* * *

That was Chapter Six! EEP! I hoped it went they you thought it was a ail bitter no? Submit your reviews!!  



	7. Complications

Ha! I'm on the last chapter of Volume One! May everything go as the plan says. I don't own this!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Healing of the Heart: The Wounds Are Healed

Konoha

We had all the nurses carry us in stretchers across to the hospitile. We waited in our hospitle rooms for visitors. I sat in my bed awake and hungry then Iruka and my students showed up.

"Sensei! We snuck some ramen in." Yuki said holding a bowl.

"Arigato gozaimas. I hate hospitole food but the beds a comfy." I said patting out the pillow.

"Sensei! Daishobu (are you are alright)?" Hotaru asked worried.

"I am fine. Demo (But) Iru Baka! How are the others?" I asked as getting worried.

Konoha Hospitle Room 21

"Oh Hinata. It's all my fault you got hurt! I didn't save you! I can never forgive myself!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand crying.

Naruto had been bandaged up while Hinata lay in the hospitle bed asleep hooked up to an IV.

"Hinata-Sama! Daishoubuka (are you allright)!" Neji yelled opening the door to find a bandeged Hinata connected to an IV.

"Hinata!" Hyuuga Hizashi yelled standing next to Neji and staring with anger at Naruto.

"Get the hell out of here! This is a Hyuuga matter!" Hiashi yelled at a now tear ridden Naruto.

"I said get the hell out!" Hiashi said pointing at the door.

A now tear soaked and crest fallen Naruto starred at Neji and looked away. Neji stared at his cousin and was saddened at her cuts. Yet in the back of Neji's mind he couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto. Or at least pity him. Hanabi stood outside in the waiting with flowers for her sister.

"Naruto-San! Is a Onee-San all right?" A now older, taller and short haired Hanabi.

"She's fine for now. Demo... I... Jaa! Um I have to go somewhere." Naruto said running out of the hospitle to hide on the acedemy rooftop.

Hospitle Roof Top

He ran to the acdemy roof top to find Iruka-Sensei and me. We sat on the rooftop playing rock, paper, scissors. Naruto noticed us sitting and laughing. While Iruka won another game and I sat there drinking sake.

"Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked us.

"Naruto-kun. This was the place we hung out before you born. Me, Mikome, and Ge-

"Genji-k-k-kun..." I sobbed and soon did Iruka.

"Today was the day he disapeered forever. The Team Tsunade was forever changed after he left. All they found let of him after he left were the Kanji "TRAPT" engraved on the floor board. Unlike this time we can save Amko-Senpai."

"H-h-hai (yes)." I said whipping my tears.

"Sumimasen." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun let me show you something." Iruka said pointing at something.

Something had three names on it Saitome Genji, Umino Iruka, and Uchiha Mikome.

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"I am Uchiha Mikome." I told him standing up.

"Demo. I thought it was just Sasuke and Itachi." Naruto said.

"I am Uchiha Itachi's fiancee." I told him.

"Nani (what)!" Naruto said in shock.

"Naruto-kun. We're all connected some way or another." Iruka said.

"I think you should go see your father. Maybe you could ask him for help with your training. I'm just suggesting this." I said sitting back down on the floor.

"Naruto-kun-

"Iruka-Sensei. You we're my father. Gomene. I never thanked you a lot." Naruto said jumping down o the hospitile floor.

Iruka began to cry a little.

"Father..." Iruka said to himself smiling

"Iru Baka. You always think of others before yourself a?" I said sipping some sake.

Hospitle Room 41

"Excuse me. Yondaime-Sama, you have a visitor." A nurse said opening the door.

"Let them in please." Yondaime said walking in the door.

"Yondaime. I mean Arashi. Will you help me train?" Naruto asked.

"I will train you. Come with me outside." Arashi said walking to the hospitle courtyard.

"I want to know what am I exactly learning?" Naruto asked.

"In ten days I will teach you, Dark Rasengan, Red Chakra Rasengan, Water Rasengan, Double Dark Rasengan, and Double Storm Rasengan. So shall we begin."

Hyuuga Mansion

"Damn that Naruto hurting my Hinata." Hyuuga Hiashi said growling and making tea.

"Papa. We don't know what fully happened" Hanabi said trying to defend Naruto.

"Uncle. I think we should moniter NaruHina time spent together." Neji said sipping tea.

"NaruHina? If anything it's KibaHina!" Hanabi said.

"It's all about NaruHina!" Neji said angrily.

"Your just mad because nobody likes NejiNaru!"

"NaruHina!"

"NejiNaru!"

Hospitle Court Yard

"Arashi-Sensei. I need to learn these moves fast." Naruto told Arashi-Sensei

"Naruto-kun. I know you do. Now focus the red chakra and use with the normal rasengan." Arashi said looking at Naruto.

"Kyuubi. I need to combine the red chakra with my rasengan." Naruto said.

"Fine!" Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto held out his hands to reveal a small orange orb of wind that began to turn darker and darker and become bigger and bigger. The red orb was swelling the palm of his hand. Till it disolved into a brush of air.

"Good. Now let me teach you water rasengan." Arashi said.

"What about the Dark Rasengan?"

"Naruto. I decided that your heart was to pure too good to take the pain that comes with the dark rasengan or the double version." Arashi said walking back and forth.

"Than what are you going to teach me next?" Naruto asked.

"Water Rasengan. Demo. We need to go to the river." Arashi said.

Hospitle Room

"Kakashi-Chama. Daijoubu?" I asked him.

A still quiet Kakashi sat in the hospitle sleeping there still as a rock. He didn't move an inch and he didn't speak to me at all. Poor Kakashi he had lost it. Losing Obito-San, then Rin-San, and then Yondaime Hokage-Sama and then having to learn Orochimaru bewitched those who were close to him. Why would Orochimaru do such a terrible thing? Why did Rin and Obito have to get involved? That sick bastard. I am worried about Kakashi. And that Sakura girl. I know he loves her but I want to be close to him is that wrong? She loves him too. Why doesn't he love me? That stupid pink haired girl is so ugly and stupid. Oh! Kakashi! You fool! She could never love like I do! I bent over and kissed his lips. Then out of no where a perplexed Sakura walked in holding some flowers.

"Mikome-Sensei!" Sakura said eyes widning.

"Nani (what)?" I asked her.

"Why-

"This is grown folks business!" I said to her

"He's my-

"Lover. I figured! That's why you two-

"Two what?" Sakura asked.

"Are always flirting." I said giving her an evil look.

"No! I mean..." Sakura said pausing and sweating.

"You mean what?" I asked her.

"You caught me. Demo-

"Bitch!" I said slapping her up side the face.

"What was that for!?!" Sakura asked as the area where I hit turned red.

"I loved Kakashi-Chama way longer than you have! It's not fair!" I said running out of the room."

she's like a kid"said a perplexed sakura.

Hokage's Office

"Jiraiya! Hentai no Baka! Why are snooping around my office!" A now anoyed Tsunade yelled.

"Hey! Remember how we used to snoop around sensei's office?" A frivilous Jiraiya asked rumiging through papers.

"Yes. What does that have to do with us?" Tsunade asked.

"It has plenty. The birth date of-

"Our son." Tsunade finished.

"Yes. I need to find the adoptive parents of him." Jiraiya finshed getting serious.

"Why. Because I need to know that he is who we think he is." Jiraiya said sitting down reading the envelope.

"So what does it say?" Tsunade asked.

"Our... Son was adopted by Uzamaki Minako and Uzumaki Suzuki... His name was Arashi..." Jiraiya paused and closed his eyes.

"Naruto is our grand-son." Tsunade said with her mouth open.

"My grandson." Jiraiya.

"Though I was pregant with Arashi, I knew we had fallen out of love." Tsunade said reminicing.

"Tsunade why did we end our love for each other?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. One moment we were together and betrothed. The next it was over and the baby was put up for adoption." Tsunade said remenising.

"Why did we end it?" Jiraiya asked.

"I honestly wish we could be together again." Tsunade said

"Me too." Jiraiya said hugging Tsunade.

"Blah! Get off me Hentai no Baka!!" Tsunade said puching Jiraiya into the air.

"She still can't get ov-ver me Ha!" A knocked out Jiraiya said fainting.

"I can't believe I love a perv! Hmph!" Tsunade said getting back to work.

Hospital Room 21

"Naruto-kun... Where are you?" A now fully awake Hinata said breathing.

"Oh. Hyuuga-Sama. Are you allright?" a nurse said fluffing her pillow.

"I'm fine." Hinata said sitting up and taking her tablets with tea.

"Hyuuga-Sama. May I get you another refreshment for you?" the nurse asked.

"No thank you." Hinata said standing up as the nurse walked away.

"Naruto-kun... It wasn't your fault. I did what I did to save the village. Please I need everyone to understand that. Naurto I do want to- Well that's not important yet all I can do is wait till we have to save Mitarashi Anko and Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata said staring in the sky.

The Hotsprings Riverside

"Naruto stand on the water for me." Arashi said.

"Yes." Naruto said focusing his chakra and taking a step on the river.

"Be one as the water. Be one together with the water. Then you ill master this new technique." Arashi said standing on the water and forming a water rasengan.

"Whoa." Naruto said in amazment.

"Now think..." Arashi told him.

"Alright."

The water moved back and forth in his hand then slipped back into the water.

"Damn!" Naruto said down on himself.

"Naruto! Don't lose your cool! You might not be able to beat Sasuke and end up losing to him." Arashi said looking Naruto dead into the eye.

Naruto stuck his hand out and a very tiny water rasengan moved in a wave then dissolved.

"I'll try again!" Naruto said as a bigger water rasengan moved in his hand.

Naruto's abilities are gainning quicklier than I imagined. He may have already surpassed me in trainning. Arashi thought to himself as Naruto finally made an orb as big as the normal rasengan.

"This kid... He truly his my son." Arashi said looking into the clouds.

"Yes! I did it!" An excited Naruto said jumping.

Shizune's Office

"Shizune-San! It's me Sakura." Sakura said openning the door to find busy Shizune typing on the research computer.

"Nani Sakura-Kun." Shizune said petting Tsunade's pig.

"I need to know about Mikome-Sensei." Sakura told Shizune.

Shizune typed on the computer and found articles on Uchiha Mikome. The headlines of the articles said enough.

**Uchiha Girl Brings Hope to War Torned Konoha!**

**Kibou no Hikari Has Finally Come!**

**Kunoichi of Hope Has Come!**

"This is my competition. Eh?" Sakura said clicking through Shizunes files.

"Yes... Mikome-Chan is probably the most strongest and loved person in the history of Konoha. She was taught under Tsunade and mastered all Medical Justu, Ninjustu, Genjustu, Fuin Justu, Taijustu, and all other Justu. She is ormaybe stronger than Tsunade-Sama." Shizune said scrathing the pet pig's chin.

"Great." Sakura whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Shizune asked.

"Um nothing. Bye!" Sakura said walking.

"Something is fishy. I think we'll find out soon." Shizune said as the pig oinked.

Tsunade's House

"Jiraiya... I think I'm in love with you again." Tsunade said hugging Jiraiya.

"Tsunade. I've loved you from the moment I saw you. I promised myself I would end our sorrows over losing Orochimaru when we were kids and have our child together than I guess the grief of losing my closest friend ruined our love. Demo... I will love you with all my heart and my soul." Jiraiya said pulling Tsunade's kimono robe off and kissing her on the lips.

"Jiraiya take me now." Tsunade said pulling his shirl off and unraveling his long white hair.

**...A Few Hours Later...**

Naruto opens the door to find a naked long haired Jiraiya draped over a busty naked unhair braided Tsunde sleeping. Naruto blushed and turned bright red and closed the door. He then trid to forget the incident and eat some ramen with Iruka-Sensei and maybe drown his sorrows in hot steamed noodles. (a.n. poor naruto. Having to see your grandparents doing it)

Forest Trainning Ground

"Sakura-kun what do you want?" I asked.

"I want Kakashi-Sensei that's what!" Sakura telled at me.

"You can't have him!" I said slapping her.

"I'm only a few years younger than you bitch!" Sakura said punching me in the face.

"You pink haird dumbass biotch!" I said tackling her down.

"Why do need his love?" Sakura said trying to escape my grasp on her arms.

"Because-

"Your the most loved and cared about kunoichi in all of Konoha!" Sakura said flipping over land her grip on my arms.

"You don't know anything!" I said punching her off me and getting up.

"Baka no! All my life I've fought to survive! My father died before my very own eyes! I watched my best friend in the whole world be attacked for exsisting! I watched my best turn into a monster! Have you seen your own mother murdered in cold blood before your very eyes?! Have you been rejected because of being born unwanted?!" I yelled at her crying as a fangs and wolf ears grew from my head.

"I never knew." Saukra said.

"Well now you do! You stupid bitch!" I said crying and transforming back to my normal state.

Hospitole Exit

"Hyuuga-Ojou Sama your free to go. Your family is returning." The nurse said as a happy Hinata walk outside to find no one except a very nervous Naruto.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hinata."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto began to kneel on one knee.

"Will you marry me Hinata?" He asked her holding out a ring.

"Yes. I will marry you." Hinata said as Naruto picked up her and spun.

"I'm getting married! She said yes! Dattebayo!," Naruto cried kissing Hinata and walking into his place.

Behind the stars lit the night sky brinning a clear peacfulness to Naruto and Hinata as they walked into the backround not knowning what was in store for in them. The future they would have together was bright and full of beautiful hopes. May the return of Sasuke bring my dear Naruto happiness. As for my family's approval to hell with it I love this man with blond hair and fox whiskers. Her long blue hair flew in the wind as she tenderly embraced Naruto. Far off the other shinobi enjoyed the quiet peace of the night. Iruka, the students, and I watched as shooting stars passed through the window seal.

"Shooting Stars!" Hotaru cried.

"What are you guys wishing for?" Iruka asked the three kids.

"It's a secret. So what do you wish for Naru-Chan?" Yuki told them praying.

"I want Mikome-Sensei to find happiness." Naru said praying.

"Me too. She's like our Mama. And we want Mama to be happy." Hotaru said closing her eyes and praying.

"I guess I should pray too." Iruka closed his.

Miko-Chan... Though the world is cold place remember you have these children waiting. You have Tsunade-Sensei... You have Kakashi... And you have me and Ayame-Chan... We are all here for you. Remember what's right in front of your eyes. Just remember...

The beautiful shooting stars fluttered through the night sky. Showing a world of beauty in the night sky. Like the sakuras that bring a sense of peace. May the stars of our night sky bring an ever lasting peace. Blowing away all troubles and strifes in life. The black blanket of stars ecasded through the peace of mind that covered the hearts of the people. Like a light of hope. That only Mikome could bring. Kibou no Hikari. Kibou no Hikari is in everyone's minds isn't it?

THE END

* * *

What a finisher! I stole parts from some anime can you guess? I hope you like it submit your reviews 


End file.
